runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Elven Elite
The Elven Elite is a organized, fun, and friendly clan led by Nicolo77. It is small, but growing. Its members are helpful, friendly, and experienced Runescape players. We are always recruiting those who have 50+ combat, and are temporarily recruiting those who have 40+ combat. The only exception to this is our pures policy: If you have one skill that is at least 10 levels higher than all of your other stats, I consider you a pure. The one skill must be in the high scores and be at least 40. If you wish to sign up, post your name in the discussion page. I will then review your high score stats, and then add you to the members list if I feel that you will be a loyal member of the guild. The clan is mostly for members only, but we have a small free-player sub-clan. It is sponsored by us, and all members are allowed to attend free-player events while being in the members clan. The free-player sub-clan also has a requirement of having a combat level that is 50 or higher, unless you are an eligible pure. A member participate in any event, while a free-player may only participate in free-player events and members events that are taking place on free-player worlds. The Elves, A History We have been in Gielenor longer than any other race, and yet our culture has survived. We have witnessed the violence of its people, wiping out civilizations, slaughtering millions, starting senseless wars, but we have escaped the blood shed. Our immortality, a great gift of Seren whom bestowed upon us life, has allowed us to survive. It has also cursed us with memories, horrible memories of the past, but it has given us hope for the future. Few, if any, have known the names of those who passed the world gate. We left the old world to find peace, but this world has few of it. We have hope, however, that we can create peace, conformity, and stability in Gielenor. This dream is a mere glint of our hopes, but we work to achieve it. This dream is even further off with the our break of the civil war, but we hope we can cleanse the dark elves out of our lands, purify the savages that are the followers of Bandos, establish a higher order of peace, and have our civilization rise above all others. We are above others, we are elves, we are the Elven Elite! I SUCK FUDGE DICKS AND.........................ball sacks :OO:OO::O: Standard Clan News New I LIKE BALLS :) Members Council Supreme Commander Dickolo77 Minister of Activities (open bed) Minister of Recruitment (fuck that) Minister of Supplies (Fuck you) Minister of Public Relations (i fucked that) Officers/Elven Higher Flag Officers/Command Officers Field Officers/Officers *Vice Admiral Hereticrng Enlisted/Elven Lower Recruits * Colonel Ian G R Trainees * Lieutenant Commander Fooflesnort Ranking Descriptions The council is a seperate title given to those chosen by the Supreme Commander. They have the extra privelege of viewing and deciding the clan's actions and future. The above non-council rankings are the rankings within the military. With non-combat related issues, seperate rankings and sub-rankings are used, although military rankings are the most prior. If 2 people have the same military rank, military sub-ranks are compared, and then non-combat rankings. Each of the above rankings are represented in-game with the lower 4 clan chat rankings. The fifth one is given to members with the title Admiral or above. Sub-ranks are to be used in which multiple people have the same military rank. Seniority Sub-Rankings (In Order from Highest to Lowest) Officer Sub-Rankings Flag Officer Sub-Rankings *Grand Admiral *Admiral Field Officer Sub-Rankings *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral *General Enlisted Sub-Rankings Recruit Sub-Rankings *Colonel *Major *Commander Trainee Sub-Rankings *Lieutenenant Commander *Captain *Lieutenants The above are the sub-ranks of our clan. Sub-ranks are given to their appropriate military rank that they are listed under. Officer sub-ranks are given to the Elven Higher, while Enlisted sub-ranks are given to the Elven Lower. Military ranks always have priorety over military sub-ranks. Military sub-ranks indicate seniority between 2 people of the same military rank in combat related activities. In a combat related situation, military rank is compared first. If they are the same, military sub-ranks are compared, and then non-combat rankings. Non-Combat Rankings *High Admiral *Group Admiral/Priorety Sector High Commander *Sector Admiral *Systems Admiral/Commodore These rankings show priorety after combat sub-ranks in non-combat and skill related areas. In non-combat related situations military rank is compared first, and then military sub-rank, then non-combat rank. ---- Category:Clans Category:Elven Elite Clan